ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo (series)
is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show and is the 7th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Leo was aired between April 12, 1974 to March 28, 1975, with a total of 51 episodes. Tatsumi Nikamoto was the in-suit actor of Ultraman Leo. Plot Ultraman Leo comes from Nebula L-77 (Leo constellation), and takes the human form of Gen Ohtori. |Ultraseven appears to fight a new foe, Alien Magma and his two "pets", the Gillas Brothers. Ultimately, Ultraseven is greatly overpowered and his leg is graphically broken by Black Gillas. Ultraman Leo drives off the foes, but Ultraseven is confined to his human form because of his injuries and due to the Ultraeye being damaged when he attempted to transform. Dan then maintains his role as Captain of MAC (Monster Attack Crew). Gen is a gymnastics teacher on the side and joins MAC to defend the Earth. Gen and Dan regularly train together, allowing Ultraman Leo to learn many moves in human form. MAC (Monster Attacking Crew) members The Monster Attacking Crew (MAC) is one of the most radically different Ultra support teams. As mentioned above, the captain is Dan Moroboshi, who is Ultraseven deprived of his ability to transform. MAC also has a flowing membership. Members get killed off and replaced with frightening rapidity. There were bases in orbit above North and South America, Africa, Northern Europe, and Japan. This is in addition to numerous land-based bases as well. * Captain Dan Moroboshi (the commander and leader, Ultra Seven) * Gen Ohtori (Ultraman Leo) * Ichiroh Aoshima * Akio Kuroda * Kiyohiko Akaishi * Junko Shirakawa * Haruko Momoi Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Appearances in other series Besides the Showa period Ultra Leo series, Ultra Leo's popularity and fighting ability enabled him to make guest appearances in the following Ultra Series after the end of the original TV series. ;Princess Comet :guest appearances in episode 63 ;Ultraman Story :Stock footage of Ultraman Leo fighting kaiju ;Ultraman Mebius :Appeared in Ep 1, 34, 50 :Ultraman Leo returns in Ultraman Mebius episode 34, "A Man Without a Home to help", in his human form Gen Otori. He trained and helped Mebius to defeat Alien Reflect. ;Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie :Leo appeared in this film training Ultraman Zero during Zero's exile. Leo and Zero would battle continuously on K76 with Zero wearing Techtor gear armor which made him incredibly slow. When Seven sent an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle, followed shortly by Leo and Astra. ;Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero :Leo would then travel in between dimensions to rescue Zero, who was sent there by Darklops Zero along with the Imitation Ultra Brothers. ;Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire ;Ultraman Saga :Appeared alone with the 4 other Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace). ;Ultraman Retsuden :Ep39, a cutscene from the film Ultraman Saga; appeared alone with the 4 other Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace), flew to the alternate Earth to help Ultraman Zero. :Ep102, showing him training the later Ultraman Zero, who happened to not be wearing the Techtor gear armor. ;Ultraman Ginga :Ultraman Leo participated in the Dark Spark War along with the Ultra Brothers. While in their midst battle, Darker Gale turned every Ultras alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. The location of Leo's Spark Doll is unknown. Astra is the younger brother of Ultraman Leo. He came to earth after learning that Leo had survived the destruction of their home planet Nebula L-77 and appeared several times in the series, assisting him several times when the odds were stacked against Leo. The younger brother of Ultraman Leo, Astra came from the desert Nebula L77 of the Leo constellation. After the destruction of L77 by the Alien Magma, Leo, Astra, and Leo's pet monster Ron were the last survivors, but Leo thought he was the last of his kind. As Leo and Ron landed on Earth, Astra was captured and held prisoner by the Alien Magma until he was eventually rescued by Ultraman King. After Ultraman King told him of Leo's survival, Astra headed for Earth and rescued his brother during a battle against Garon and Littre. Ever since Astra has saved Leo against several different aliens over the months that were too powerful for Leo to defeat himself. At one point Alien Babalou froze Astra in a special type of ice in space and took his identity as he stole the Ultra Key. After Ultraman King revealed Babalou for what he was, Leo saved Astra from his icy imprisonment, defeated Babalou, gave back the Ultra Key, and the two brothers became the first Ultra Brothers that were born outside of Nebula M78. Astra continued to help Leo after helping him destroy the Saucer Monster, Hangler. Even though Astra is the least active of the Ultra Brothers in the new series Ultraman Mebius, he is present during the series finale, assisting his brother Leo using the Ultra Double Flasher in destroying the coating that was surrounding the sun. Later on, Astra appeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle, followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived, Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him into a river of molten magma. However no sooner had they arrived , when the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their combo attack while every one else attacked Beryudora on their own until Zero finished him off. Astra and Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Astra also reappeared in the movie, Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. Production and series notes * Ultraman Leo series was noted as the last of the golden age of the Ultra Series. During the 'Oil Shock' which hit world economy in the 1970s, the production of monster-based series became less popular, in addition to more animated series being produced. * Ultraman Leo got off on a bad start. The previous series, (Ultraman Taro), was extended from 49 to 53 episodes because pre-production of Ultraman Leo was running behind schedule. * The series was written for more of an adult audience than Ultraman Taro, because Tsuburaya was losing positive ratings from adults due to the child oriented nature of Ultraman Taro. * The MAC song sings about the MAC Mole and the MAC Shark, but these machines were never used in battle on the series. However the MAC Shark makes an appearance in the opening credits after episode 28. * Ultraman Leo 1st theme was chosen as Fight Ultraman Leo wasnt ready at the time Theme songs * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition & Arrangement: Makoto Kawaguchi **Artist(s): Ryu Manatsu, Lake Boys and Girls Choir (Tokyo records ) * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition & Arrangement: Kawaguchi Makoto **Artist(s): Yuki Hide (credited as Hideyuki), Lake Boys and Girls Choir (Tokyo records) US Television Premiere Honolulu, Hawaii-based on-air broadcaster of Japanese programming, KIKU-TV, the home of the tokusatsu or Kikaida craze of the 1970s, began airing all 51 episodes of the series on Friday, January 3, 2014 at 6:30 PM (Hawaiian Standard Time) in Japanese with English Subtitles.http://kikutv.com/ In 1975, an English-dubbed version of Ultra Seven was broadcast on Honolulu's NBC affiliate KHON-TV. References Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting